Epiphany
by Calie1
Summary: Oliver has a startling Epiphany. Love Over Time Universe. Follows The Origin of Uncle Brucey.


At the sound of the door opening she glanced towards the door and waited. Keys jingled, something made a loud clunk, and irritated growl, and then she heard him heading towards the bedroom. When the door opened she fought the urge to grin.

"Lord Chloe, when did you become so lazy."

Finally she laughed. "You were just telling me last night that I needed to take a break and enjoy myself."

"That was because I wanted sex." He ignored her the shocked look on her face and handed set down the drink holder and paper bag so that he could slip off his shoes without dropping anything.

"And I wanted coffee and bagels," she pointed out as she held the sheet to her bare chest and leaned over the bed towards the coffee, grabbing the one with the extra writing on the side. Oliver always complained that her coffee order was too difficult.

"I HAD bagels Chloe." He lost the shirt next, and then quickly worked himself out of his jeans.

"But their bagels are better. Plus, you were out of cream cheese. What was I going to use? Butter?" With a roll of her eyes she took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes with please. Nothing was better then coffee, except receiving said coffee in bed. "Oh I love you."

"Yes, use butter. And I love you too. Now scoot over. It's freaking cold outside. This is the last time I'm going out in thirty degree weather for coffee and bagels."

"Aww, poor baby." Leaning over his body she placed her coffee on the bed stand and pressed her palm to his chest. "I'm warm," she said lowly, sliding a leg up his and moving her hand up his chest.

"That you are." Gone was the teasing tone in his voice and replaced by a much deeper, suggestive one. He cupped the back of one knee, dragging it over his legs until she was straddling his thighs. And just as she wrapped his hand around the back of her head to pull her closer the sound of a phone going off drew her attention away. He watched her turn her head in confusion, and then shock. "What is it?"

"Shit!" Chloe pushed off his chest, throwing her legs off the bed and glancing around frantically for some clean clothes. Her time at Oliver's would sometimes span days. She had clean clothes somewhere, that was for sure. But the dirty ones would have to do; there wasn't much time.

"Chloe," he said sitting up, becoming slightly alarmed, "what is it?"

"Nothing." She waved him off, not even sparing him a glance. "I have a doctors appointment. I knew you were going to make me late."

He rolled his eyes and fell back into the pillows. With a sigh, he raised himself onto his elbows, watching her scramble around. "A doctor's appointment for what?"

"Uh! Where is my shirt?"

"In the living room. you've got clean clothes in the closet. A doctor's appointment for what?" He asked again.

"Nosy much Oliver?" Grabbing a clean pair of underwear from his dresser she started yanking them on. Spotting her bra from the previous day she closed the distance on it and snatched it off the floor. "The gynecologist if you must know."

"Why?" He asked, face slightly scrunched up. Sure, he knew that 'they', being woman, had yearly visits...but still.

"For the love of..." Chloe sighed in exasperation and turned to face him, hand on her hip, clutching the strap of her bra. "Birth control if you must know. I get a shot every three months." Rolling her eyes she turned away from him and started heading for the clothes.

Birth control... The idea had wormed it's way into his head quite a few times, but suddenly it seemed to be starting at him, glaring almost. Then the numbers were rolling in his head. Twenty-five years almost... Three months... Almost one year now... Who knew how long it took, maybe a year... Nine months. "Wait." He bounded forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around. Her green eyes turned up to look at him, confused. "Just cancel it."

"Oliver... I just can't cancel it. I mean I have to take this on time. This isn't like a hair appointment." She shook her head and turned again, expecting him to release her, but he didn't. Instead he pulled her around again to face him. "Oliver!"

"I mean don't get it, just skip it, just—" He swallowed, realizing the corner he had just backed himself into. She was waiting, most likely thinking he'd lost his mind. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Wait for what?" Chloe asked carefully, reminding herself not to assume anything.

"For everything else." He released her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her almost naked body flush against his own. Dropping his forehead against her own, he sighed. "Just, let's see if it happens. And I know this is a shitty way of saying this... I panicked... But I want to marry you, and I know this is the crappiest proposal ever, and I can't ever do anything in the right order when it comes to us, but if you want to wait to get married, we can be careful, but just... " He sighed, hating how confused he sounded, how confused he felt, especially under her gaze. "Just don't go."

She shook her head, blinking back the onslaught of tears at hearing the last real confirmation that she would ever need. "No, I don't want to wait," she whispered and brought her hands up to his face. "As long as you're sure," her voice shook with the pent up emotions that threatened to escape at what he was promising her.

"I'm sure, you don't have to worry about that. Chloe, I knew a year ago I was spending the rest of my life with you." He lifted a hand away from her waist and cradled her cheek. "And I know this is ass backwards Chloe, as our relationship usually is, but I want this, there is no question about that." Slowly the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and any concern or worry that he had initially felt upon springing his epiphany on her. "So yeah?"

Grinning now, she nodded. "Yeah." He swooped in, taking her lips in a hard passionate kiss, crushing her body against his own. When he pulled away there was only a couple of inches between their lips, but their bodies remained pressed together.

"Let's start now." He whispered, already hardening for her.

Chloe laughed, bringing her hand up to his face and cradling it tenderly. "Ollie, I was just do for the shot. It could be months before I'm able to get pregnant."

Months wasn't what he had in mind, but he could wait. Now he knew what he wanted, and she agreed. There was nothing else to hold them back. After pressing a gentle kiss against her lips he slid his hands over her backside and lifted her off the floor. She yelped, laughing, and wrapped her legs around him. She was beautiful. The smile on her face reached her green eyes, which were alight with laughter. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted this just as badly as he did. "What do you say we practice then?"


End file.
